Kidnapped
by RedHal
Summary: While out flying, Hiccup and Toothless are attacked. Toothless is left for dead and Hiccup is captured by Romans led by a familiar face from his childhood: Alvin (the one from the books). Can Hiccup escape on his own? Well, maybe not on his own, but maybe with some help of some old friends. Rated for safety due to one action that's treading on the fine line between K and T
1. Old Enemy

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting lately. Between work, school (a summer session in Europe), and life in general, posting hasn't been easy to get to. Not to mention I've been on a Batman fix for a while so my imagination is currently in Gotham city. Luckily, I remembered I still had some old ones so here you are.

Disclaimer: I don't Own How To Train your Dragon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Hiccup gets Kidnapped by some Romans who had left Toothless for dead. Big mistake.

**Chapter 1: Old Enemy**

Astrid Hofferson was flying around Berk on Stormfly when she saw something in the waters below.

"Let's go check it out Stormfly." Astrid said patting her Naddar's head.

Stormfly nodded and flew down. Astrid gasped when she saw the figure in the water.

Swimming for the nearest shore was Toothless, her boyfriend's Night Fury.

"Toothless!" Astrid gasped

Toothless roared obviously glad to see a friendly face, but worried.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asked.

Toothless roared a bit, but only Stormfly seemed to understand. She swooped down and grabbed the flightless dragon by the saddle and flew him quickly to the shores of Berk.

When they landed, Toothless whimpered a thanks, pride obviously hurt.

But Astrid noticed it was more than his pride that was injured.

"What happened?" Astrid asked wishing Hiccup was there to translate as she examined the busted tail-fin. Luckily, the prosthetic one was the one that was damaged, but it looked like the tail part got injured.

Nothing herbs couldn't fix.

From the looks of the damage, Toothless had been shot down by fire-arrows.

Luckily, there was one stuck in the metalwork

"Is Hiccup alive?" Astrid asked Toothless

Toothless nodded before rushing to the water's edge. Obviously wanting to go save his rider from those kidnappers.

"Hold on." Astrid said holding up the arrow. "We need to show this to Hiccup's Dad."

A few minutes later,

Astrid had finished explaining what she had found while flying to Gobber and Stoick in the Great Hall in the presence of the rest of the gang and the elder.

"This was found in what was left of the prosthetic." Astrid said handing Stoick the arrow.

Stoick took the arrow and examined it. He winced as if he had been told that he was wrong and someone else was right and that someone else was going to give him the biggest 'I-told-you-so' in Viking History.

"Stoick?" Gobber asked.

Stoick showed Gobber the arrow.

"We need to send word to the Meatheads and the Bog-Burglars. It seems as if Bertha was right." Stoick said

"Did I miss something?" Tuffnut asked turning to Fishlegs.

"Don't look at me. My expertise is dragon stats."

"When you kids were just tykes," Gobber explained. "Berk was part of an alliance with the Meatheads and the Bogburglars. However, the alliance broke because we wanted to focus on the war against the dragons, and the others wanted to focus on the war against the Romans. Bertha warned us that if we weren't careful, the Romans would take advantage of our preoccupation."

"With any luck, they won't expect us to act as quickly." Stoick said.

"But Hiccup was caught riding Toothless." Astrid argued. "Why would they want him if there was that hint the war was over?"

0000

Meanwhile,

Hiccup was struggling between two Roman guards.

"_For a scrawny brat, he puts up a good fight_" One guard said in Latin

Hiccup glared. Little did the guards (and his father) know, his grandparents had taught him Latin and Gaelic. Even though his grandfather died when he was ten, his grandmother kept up the lessons in secret. The original reason was for diplomatic reasons. As a Viking, Hiccup was an explorer and would no doubt one day travel to the lands that spoke those languages. However, Hiccup took up the excuse that if he was to be banished one day, he'd be able to pass as a Celt or Roman easier and have more options to replace Berk as his home.

Hiccup was suddenly thrown in front of two men. Both wearing Roman togas.

One was a FAT man who was stuffing his face with food making the Vikings look well mannered.

The other was a thin bald man….who looked vaguely familiar

"_THIS is the Rider of the Night Fury?" _the fat man asked his guards.

"_We saw the brat riding the black dragon nobody's ever seen before" _one of the guards said. _"Took about 200 fire arrows to shoot that monster down."_

"_Toothless is not a monster!" _Hiccup argued in perfect Latin.

Silence filled the room.

"_You speak the language of Rome?"_ the fat man asked

"_You named the dragon 'Toothless'?" _the guards asked.

The thinner man just shook his head as if he KNEW all along Hiccup was nuts.

"_Let's just cut to the chase." _ Hiccup told the two men on the 'thrones' "_Why am I here?" _

"Simple."The thin prefect said coolly as he stood up "Capturing you was just the first step of my plan to take over the Barbaric Archipelago. Capture the tribal heirs, frame the other tribes, and start a war between the tribes."

Hiccup frowned. The thinner man was speaking perfect Norse. And there was something ODDLY familiar about this man.

"Of course," the thin prefect continued. "You ruined the original plan. It was to take on Berk separately from the others. Lead the best warriors to the nest and leave them for that Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus to destroy them. Then one day I went to go check on the Nest and the monster was destroyed and you Hooligans were mining up the place! I later learned that it was a Night Fury rider who destroyed my pawn and how he was going to be Stoick's successor. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was you of all people Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Hiccup's fists clinched. First off, this man had wanted to kill his father. That was unacceptable in Hiccup's book. Second, he called Hiccup by his full name. NOBODY does that unless circumstances call for it like official business.

But that still left the question of how this man knew him.

Suddenly, a memory hit Hiccup.

When he was seven, his father had taken him to an alliance meeting on Bog-Burglar Island. He and the heirs of the other tribes that were his age were out playing in the bog during the meeting and a band of outcasts captured the three of them and put them on a ship to ransom.

The Bog-Burglar heir got them out of their holding cells, the Meathead heir caused the ship to sink, and Hiccup led the charge against the outcasts after swiping a blade.

He had fought against their leader while the Meathead heir was rigging the ship and the Bog-Burglar heir was dealing with the rest of the crew. Mainly because the leader had issues with Hiccup's late mother and was taking them out on her son.

When the kids got off the ship and swam back to shore, as a seadragon had decided to have a meal of outcasts, they decided not to worry their parents and when they were asked why they were wet, they just admitted they fell in the water.

Hiccup gasped as he looked at the man's right hand.

It was a hook.

He knew of only two men who lost an arm. Gobber lost his left one YEARS ago in a dragon raid. However, the man who lost his right one…

Hiccup took a closer look at the bald prefect. Despite the lack of hair, even eyelashes, the face was the same.

"Alvin" Hiccup growled.

During their last fight, Alvin had admitted to being the one to orchestrate the death of Hiccup's mother so the hatred was mutual.

"_Put him with the other prisoners_" Alvin told the guards having done his gloating _"But not in the same room."_

After all, the dragon was dead, the Hooligans of Berk had no idea what happened to their chief's son, and won't until they get word.


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

A few minutes later, Hiccup was thrown into a holding cell made up of stones.

"LET ME OUT!" Hiccup demanded.

However, the guards left.

Hiccup turned and slid down to the floor against the door. He pulled his legs up and cried into his knees.

His best friend was gone. After all…'a downed dragon is a dead one' And they had been a good distance from Berk so even if Toothless did survive the drop, there was no way his handicapped dragon could have survived the swim…not with the currents being what they were this time of year.

TAP TAP TAP

Hiccup looked up at the wall

TAP TAP TAP

There was that noise again.

Hiccup walked over to the wall where the noise was coming from.

TAP TAP TAP

He found that the noise was coming from the center stone, two rows up.

TAP TAP TAP

Hiccup looked around and found a pebble. He then repeated the pattern

TAP TAP TAP

Silence.

There was suddenly the sound of scraping. Hiccup realized whoever was on the other side was scraping away the mortar. So, Hiccup used a bigger pebble to start on his side

0000

After a few days,

Hiccup had managed to scrape away half of mortar when suddenly a blade poked out between the rocks

"WHOA!" Hiccup exclaimed as he fell back

The blade slid across the top of the rock and then down the side and around the perimeter of the rock.

"I think I got it" a female voice said. "Now get in and use that Viking strength of yours to push."

The rock started jiggling towards him.

After it came out a few inches, Hiccup took the stone and helped pull it forwards while wriggling it

A few minutes later, it fell out. Hiccup looked through the hole only to see the face of a semi-familiar male teenager his age.

"Which tribe are you from?" the other teenager asked.

"The Hooligans of Berk. You?" Hiccup answered.

"The Meatheads of Meathead." The other teenager with recognition lighting his face

Hiccup gasped

"Thuggory!?" he asked

"We haven't seen you in AGES!" Thuggory exclaimed.

"Are you just going to lay in that hole making conversation or are we going to try to escape the dung heap?" the female voice came irritably.

"Cami with you?" Hiccup asked half-hopefully.

Thuggory nodded

Hiccup moved aside and helped the larger teen through the hole.

"HOLY THOR!" Thuggory swore as he was halfway through and turned to the wall. "CAMI! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FEELING ME UP!"

"NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A LARGE ASS!" the retort came

Hiccup was starting to realize how much he missed his pre-Toothless friends.

With one more yank, Thuggory shot out of the hole and landed on Hiccup. The Meathead was about the size of somewhere between Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Get off." Hiccup told his old friend.

Thuggory obliged and Hiccup sat up to see a blond with pigtails twisted into a ponytail gracefully slide through the hole with three swords on her person.

She stood up and dusted herself off before examining the room. When her eyes landed on Hiccup, her face brightened.

"HICCUP!" she exclaimed before tackling him to the ground.

"WHOA!" Hiccup exclaimed as he was knocked flat on his back again.

When she got her reunion hug she sat up and examined him with a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said not looking anywhere south of his waist.

"Neither have you." Hiccup grunted a bit winded from the hug. He wondered if a few of his ribs cracked

"Um…Cami." Thuggory told her noticing something about Hiccup she missed.

"What is it Thug?" Camicazi of the Bog-Burglars asked

"He did change some." Thuggory explained

Confused, she climbed off of her old friend and looked him over top to bottom. Her jaw dropped when she got to below his left kneecap.

"What the Hel happened?"

"It was either this or be incinerated. Long story." Hiccup said.

"Well, we'll have time to hear it once we get out of this fort." Cami said examining the door. "A bit of help here."

The two boys smirked. Where Hiccup stood at 5'3 and Thuggory at 5'6, Cami was stuck at 4'9.

It was what helped Hiccup find a friend in the Bog-Burglar tribe. He and Thuggory were close because their tribes were close in location

The two boys walked up to the girl and gave her the boost to the window in the door so she could examine it. She smirked.

"Our doors are locked tighter." She explained to Hiccup "I guess they figured you're too weak to attempt to escape."

She then took her sword and cut the door around the hinges. Then she cut around the lock.

When she was done, she poked the door with her finger and it fell with a THUD.

"You can't keep a Bog-Burglar under lock and key" the trio chorused. The boys as if they had heard it too many times.

She then handed Hiccup the short sword.

"Still have it?" she asked

"I'm not sure. I haven't been practicing." He admitted. "Dragons and all that"

"It'll come back" Thuggory assured his old friend as he was given a sword himself

The three made a break for it.

"Do you know if they keep dragons here?" Hiccup asked Cami as they ran

"Don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking we could use those as our means of escape. We train the dragons on Berk now and I'm not half bad at it." Hiccup said

Suddenly a Roman came upon them. Hiccup swung the sword and the blades clashed. Soon the Roman's went flying and he was knocked out.

"Huh…guess I do still have it" Hiccup mused.

After a few minutes of trying to find a way off the island/fort, the alarm had sounded. Before long, Hiccup was having a flashback of that night when he was younger as he was swordfighting Alvin.

He noticed that even though he was faring well, his friends were up against more and it wasn't looking too well.

Suddenly, familiar roars filled the skies. But Alvin wasn't paying any attention to the oncoming dragons so neither was he.

Then, the fort's gates were blasted in by a light bluish-white blast and the Vikings who's heirs had been kidnapped so far came running in.

Of course, naturally Hiccup's luck would have him on the walls fighting Alvin in a position where if he fell either way it would be to his death. One end would be 40 feet to the ground of the fort. The other a 100 foot drop into the sea where rocks stuck out.

Hiccup blocked a parry.

"I see you're as good as you were nine years ago." Alvin stated.

"You orchestrated the death of my mother and attempted to orchestrate the death of my father. Then you order the death of one of my best friends. Naturally I'm going to give it my all." Hiccup said pushing Alvin off away from him and went on the offense and pushed him against the wall that fell to the sea.

"I won't let you hurt anyone I care about again." Hiccup told his enemy as he felt Alvin start slipping over the wall.

Alvin seemed to realize he was doomed, but he wasn't going alone. As he fell over, he grabbed Hiccup's tunic bringing the teen down with him.

"NO!" Astrid and Cami shouted having seen the fight.


	3. Reunion

Last Time:

"_I won't let you hurt anyone I care about again." Hiccup told his enemy as he felt Alvin start slipping over the wall._

_Alvin seemed to realize he was doomed, but he wasn't going alone. As he fell over, he grabbed Hiccup's tunic bringing the teen down with him._

"_NO!" Astrid and Cami shouted having seen the fight._

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

One dragon took off and dove after Hiccup and Alvin.

Luckily, Hiccup was used to free-falling and knew tricks on how to slow his descent. He suddenly heard a familiar screech.

He looked and saw Toothless diving after him.

Hiccup nodded as Toothless got closer. Using their free-falling stunt (last scene from Gift of the Night Fury), they positioned themselves just right and then Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back.

Instantly Hiccup noticed there was no saddle thus no stirrup.

They were still diving.

Then, without warning, Toothless pulled out of the dive. Hiccup turned to look at the tail fin.

Toothless was wearing the one Hiccup had made a few days before Snoggletog. The one that gave him more freedom.

"Thanks Bud." Hiccup said scratching his dragon's scales.

Toothless flew back over the walls and landed in the midst of the Vikings that had won the battle. The other two heirs were reuniting with their parents and the Vikings of Berk were waiting for their heir to show.

No sooner had Hiccup slid off his dragon's back, he was practically attacked as Astrid pulled him into a PASSIONATE kiss while the rest of the gang were pounding his back congratulating him on that swordsmanship and making comments on how they didn't know he had it in him.

And it didn't help that Toothless was trying to lick Hiccup on top of all that.

"Okay! Give him some air!" Stoick told his tribe's fighters.

Everyone backed up knowing Stoick wanted to check on his kid.

Hiccup was in a bit of a daze from Astrid's kiss.

Stoickk placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Stoickk asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said "How did you find me?"

"Toothless had a Roman arrow in what was left of the prosthetic fin." Astrid explained. "We went to the others to see if they knew of anything. Apparently, the Meatheads were thinking the Bog-Burglars had kidnapped their heir and vice versa, but when we showed up with the declaration that you were missing and there was a Roman arrow involved, they knew where there was a Roman fort."

"I guess Alvin hadn't gotten around to kidnapping the other heir and blamed us on it." Hiccup mused as he smiled at his dragon. "You foiled his plans Bud. Good job."

Toothless purred and nuzzled his rider.

"What was he after?" Snotlout asked.

"Control over all the Archipelago." Hiccup explained. "Have us be at war with each other and then use that to his advantage."

"I'm interested in how you know of Alvin" Stoick said suspiciously knowing the man was responsible for the death of his wife.

"When we were seven he kidmmmph!" Cami started to explain before being tackled by the other two heirs.

Thuggory's mother had died alongside Hiccup's

"Hiccup/Thuggory" Both Stoikk and Mogadon of the Meatheads chorused.

"Go on and speak Cami" Bertha said.

Snotlout gulped and grabbed for his belt at the confirmation that the girl was Camicazi.

"When we were seven, Alvin kidnapped us for ransom. We managed to get off the ship and a dragon ate the Outcasts but left us alone. Probably thought we weren't worth a meal. We decided not to worry you guys so we told you we just took a dip" Cami explained.

"And why weren't we told about this nine years ago?" Mogadon asked his son.

"Mom had just died and you guys were already protective enough as it was."

"And it wouldn't have mattered if I was any good at escaping or swordfighting because the type of sword I CAN use are worthless against dragons and considering what we thought of them at the time…it wasn't worth mentioning."

"I wouldn't go that far." Gobber said. "Only reason you were signed up for Dragon Training was to learn how to protect yourself"

"Were you planning on telling me about this had Toothless not already?" Stoick asked his son.

"Of course!" Hiccup said. "Before the plan was a ransom. This one was pitting you against others. I know you had planned to talk to the others later this spring and if Alvin's plan had succeeded, you'd be at war with them."

"Okay." Stoick said "But next time, no matter what the motive is, tell me."

"Yes Sir." Hiccup said smiling at the concern Stoick was showing.

"So Lout?" Cami asked with a playful smirk on her face as she leaned on Snotlout's shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah. Like a hole in the head." Snotlout muttered

Hiccup chuckled. Cami didn't care much for Snotlout's tormenting Hiccup in the form of teasing and whenever she was on Berk she pranked him mercilessly.

"Cami. Behave." Hiccup told her. "Lout's come around."

"Took you long enough." She said punching him in the arm.

Hiccup suddenly felt a hand in his. He turned and smiled at Astrid

"Doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He told her "You?"

She punched him on the arm.

"What was that for?! It's not like I MEANT to get kidnapped."

"That was for keeping your swordsmanship a secret from me" she said before kissing him. "And that was for everything else."

Suddenly Hiccup had a large black head in his face.

"I'm glad to see you too Bud." Hiccup said with a laugh. "How'd you manage to escape?"

"I was out flying and Stormfly and I spotted him swimming to Berk." Astrid answered. "We flew him the rest of the way where I saw the damaged prosthetic and the arrow. I found the prosthetic you made for him last Snoggletog so I convinced him to wear it."

"I'll work on a new one that requires the saddle." Hiccup told his dragon who was glaring at the fin he had on now.

"So this is a Night Fury?" Thuggory asked as he approached them.

"Yeah. This is Toothless. Toothless, this is Thuggory of the Meathead tribe. And the blond over there is Camicazi of the Bog-Burglars."

"Do I need to make it clear to her that you're mine?" Astrid asked dangerously.

"No. Cami's my sister in all but blood." Hiccup said.

"So how come I've never heard of her?"

"Dad…doesn't like to talk about it." Hiccup said with a smirk.

Thuggory had slapped a hand over his mouth as he remembered the INCIDENT.

"What?" Astrid asked

"When we were nine, she stole something from Dad." Hiccup said looking wearily over at his father who was now talking to the other chiefs.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Sorry about that." Cami said "Wanted to make sure nobody on Berk is giving you a hard time. So I'm seeing two new faces. Hiccup. Intro."

"Astrid. Toothless. This is Camicazi. Cami. This is my dragon Toothless and my girlfriend Astrid."

"I cannot leave you alone can I?" Cami teased in good humor. "I don't see you for nine years and you run off and get yourself a girlfriend."

Cami gave Astrid a look that was rightfully read as a 'you better be taking care of him'

Astrid smiled and nodded. Cami returned the smile

"Hiccup was just telling me about why I've never heard of you on Berk. All I've gotten out was that you stole something from Stoick. That takes guts."

"It's even gutsier when you learn just WHAT she took from him." Thug told her.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"His underwear."

"That's it?" Astrid asked. "Ruff and Tuff once stole all of Gobber's left socks. That's nothing."

"The pair he had been wearing at the time" Hiccup whispered to his girlfriend. "And he didn't notice until he saw them in her hands."

Astrid's jaw dropped.

"You ARE gutsy!" she exclaimed

Hiccup looked over at his father hoping he didn't hear. The LAST thing Stoickk needed was a reminder. Hiccup wasn't sure if his father remembered the incident.

Stoick wasn't looking at them, but he was reluctantly nodding to Bertha and shook her hand.

"Uh oh." Hiccup whispered.

"What?" Cami asked.

"My Dad and your Mom just agreed to something. With those two, only the gods know what it was"

"Well, we better get back home." Bertha said.

"Likewise" Mogadon added

Stoick nodded in agreement.

The group of Vikings separated into their tribes. Hiccup said goodbye to his older friends and climbed onto Toothless.

0000

That night,

Hiccup walked into his home after spending the day fixing Toothless' prosthetic muttering something about a picky dragon.

After he closed the door behind him, he smiled at his father who was tending the fire pit.

"Glad to be home?" Stoick asked

Hiccup smiled and nodded before hugging his father

"What was it you and Bertha agreed on earlier?" Hiccup asked nervously

"There's no reason to be nervous." Stoick chuckled. "She just convinced me that Camicazi's learned her lesson. Next Thing, Camicazi will be here as a trial. If she can behave herself, I'll revoke the ban."

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup said making a mental note to make sure Cami does behave herself.

It seemed as if getting kidnapped worked out for the better.

The End


End file.
